Search.org Source Code
SEARCH | The National Consortium for Justice Information and Statistics Search Search 'http://www.search.org/'> /> Home About Us Company Background Policy Statements Leadership Activity Staff Partners Careers Calendar Contact Us Membership Membership Group Board of Directors Meetings SEARCH Resolutions Awards Member Portal Solutions Criminal History Records High-Tech Crime Investigation Information Sharing Standards & Models Privacy Policy Development & Implementation Government Affairs Enterprise Planning Public Safety & Emergency Communications Data Architecture Agile Software Development Resources Publications & Templates Surveys Podcasts and Webinars ISP List SEARCH Investigative and Forensic Toolbar Repository QA and Cost Analysis Tools IT Security Self- & Risk-Assessment Tool Public Safety Project Resources High-Tech Crime Investigative Resources Information Sharing Resources Blogs Get Help Assistance Training Membership Interaction Information and idea generation. Sharing and consensus-building. SEARCH’s strength is our ability to engage justice stakeholders in valuable face-to-face and virtual peer networking. Learn More Best Practices & Solutions Our ability to evolve Member-identified needs from research, to policy and technical solution development, then on to implementation, distinguishes us from other organizations. Learn More Research & Information Sharing SEARCH provides thought leadership to the justice information sharing community by conducting detailed research, analysis and fact finding to explore key justice issues. Learn More Education & Outreach SEARCH educates, influences and advocates the states’ issues, ideas and positions to a variety of decision-makers, peers and partners in the justice information sharing community. Learn More The premier resource for collecting, sharing, and analyzing innovative and timely knowledge, information, best practices, services and solutions for justice information sharing. Assistance & Training Center Need assistance with technical, operational or policy issues? Want to see in-class and online training options? Help is a few clicks away... High-Tech Crime Investigations Networks Child Exploitation Social Media Mobile Devices IRC Volatile Data Legal Issues Criminal History Records Auditing Practices Compact Council Firearms Background Checks Disposition Reporting Repository Quality Assurance Surveys of State Systems Justice Information Sharing Data Modeling GRA NIEM GFIPM OJBC Enterprise Strategic Planning Data Architecture Privacy Policy Now available 2018 SEARCH Annual Meeting Registration Now Open Survey of State Criminal History Information Systems, 2016 SEARCH Policy Statements Government Affairs Learn how SEARCH supports information sharing for state, local, tribal and Federal justice, public safety and homeland security organizations through our Government Affairs program. Learn More Upcoming Events Date Event Jul 24-26, 2018 2018 SEARCH Annual Membership Group Meeting See More Events Latest Posts 18Jul2018 SEARCH Membership Group Convening its 2018 Annual Meeting SEARCH’s 2018 Annual Membership Meeting gets underway with a Board of Directors meeting Monday, July 23, while the Membership Group meets July 24 to 26 at the Hyatt Regency Crystal City at Reagan National Airport in Arlington, Virginia. Read More 22Jun2018 SEARCH Welcomes Vicky Williams, New Bookkeeper/HR Assistant SEARCH is pleased to welcome Mrs. Vicky Williams, who joined our staff as a Bookkeeper and Human Resources Assistant on June 11, 2018. Read More 21Jun2018 SEARCH Welcomes New Members from California, South Dakota, West Virginia SEARCH is pleased to welcome three new gubernatorial appointees to our Membership Group, representing the states of California, South Dakota, and West Virginia. Read More Scroll This Web site is funded in part through a grant from the Bureau of Justice Assistance and the Office of Juvenile Justice and Delinquency Prevention, Office of Justice Programs, U.S. Department of Justice. Neither the U.S. Department of Justice nor any of its components operate, control, are responsible for, or necessarily endorse, this Web site (including, without limitation, its content, technical infrastructure, and policies, and any services or tools provided). Recent Posts SEARCH Membership Group Convening its 2018 Annual Meeting July 18, 2018 SEARCH Welcomes Vicky Williams, New Bookkeeper/HR Assistant June 22, 2018 SEARCH Welcomes New Members from California, South Dakota, West Virginia June 21, 2018 Contact Info SEARCH Corporate Headquarters 1900 Point West Way, Suite 275 Sacramento, California 95815 Washington, D.C. Office 1400 Crystal Drive, Suite 330 Arlington, VA 22202 Phone: (916) 392-2550 Fax: (916) 392-8440 Hours: Monday - Friday, 8:00am - 5:00pm Contact Us Quick Links ISP List SEARCH Investigative Toolbar Podcasts Public Safety Issue Briefs Tech Guides Repository QA Open Justice Broker Consortium Copyright ©2018 SEARCH Group, Incorporated. All Rights Reserved. Category:Articles